The present invention concerns a hardware system which performs insertion of network data checksums.
Most complex networks operate using several levels of protocol, each operating on a different layer of the network. For example, complex networks operating according to ISO OSI standard architecture include a physical layer, a link layer, a network layer and a transport layer. See, Proceedings of the IEEE, Volume 71, No. 12, December 1983.
The layers of protocol generally require various header fields to be included with data sent across a network. These header fields are variously used for such function as providing destination and source addresses, assuring efficient data flow, and detecting and correcting errors in data transmission. Typically, significant processor time is spent in generating the header fields, deciphering the information in the header fields and copying data.